Delicacy
by Djap
Summary: BETAD G'Kar x Londo, Food, Slash, Humor. For anything else, look inside. If this pairing squicks you DO NOT READ THIS STORY AND GO AWAY!


**DELICACY**

**A BABYLON 5 FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: G'Kar x Londo

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Pity.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: NC17

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thank you for your patience and help.

**GENRE**: Romance, Humor, First Time

**WARNING**: This is a romantic, silly story about Londo and G'Kar. So if the mentioning of tentacles and sex in the same sentence squicks you, or the thought of someone caressing another one who has the skin or body temperature of a reptile makes you shudder in a bad way (or probably even puke), then

**GO AWAY! PLEASE CLOSE THIS AND NEVER EVER THINK ABOUT TRYING TO READ IT. **

**FEEL WARNED! **I have no patience for flamers, just for constructive critique**. **

**A/N 1**: This is a story mostly about food, so I needed to do some research. Everything I know about Centauri or Narn Food is taken from this source: _Dining on Babylon 5: The Ultimate Collection of Space Station Cuisine - The Human Edition_, Emerson Briggs-Wallace with Steve Smith, London: Boxtree, 1998. The book includes recipes and pictures of the foods. After the story I will post a detailed explanation of each dish, which I haven't written, but certainly will be useful for you.

**A/N 2**: I didn't want to call Londo's appendages tentacles, so I looked around for a better suited word. I don't know if JMS (or anybody else who had something to say in this matter) actually named then, but I took delight in the term '_brachiarti'_ which I took from Andraste's wonderful story 'Ad Libitum'. If you like this pairing and haven't read the story yet, please go and read it. I do highly recommend it.

**A/N 3:** I might have totally, completely destroyed any resemblance to the actual timeline in the show, but please, forgive me. I have just started to rewatch the show and the last time I saw it has been at least thirteen years ago.

…

**Delicacy**

**a Djap story**

…

_I'm thinking of thinking of calling her right  
after my afternoon nap.  
I'm thinking of thinking of sending her flowers,  
right after Bonnie gets back.  
So many fishies left in the sea,  
so many fishies - but no one for me...  
I'm thinking of thinking of hooking a love,  
soon after supper is done._

**G'Kar**

…

"You are late." Londo stated, keeping his annoyance barely in check. He'd dressed up for this … meeting with his companion hours ago and Centauri did not like to wait on such occasions. Great Maker, Londo actually considered this their first real date and what did G'Kar do? Arrive late. Usually the Narn was never late, so why was he late now?

"I got lost in the latest chapter of my book." G'Kar sat down heavily on the second stool of their dining table in the Zoocalo. They had been eating here together for a while now, so their shared meals were no novelty and didn't raise any heads anymore, but surely the Narn must have felt the change in their relationship too, right?

"Of course it vould be your dreaded book dat kept you away from our… dinner."

The slight pause Londo made before stating the last word went seemingly unnoticed by G'Kar. Surely the other man did realize that this was a date. He couldn't have missed all the signs. Those looks, the easy companionship, the touching. Great Maker, all that touching lately. It was making Londo insane. Not that London wasn't a touchy feeling person. He was always in other peoples space and he actually liked getting touched and to touch. But in Centauri society that was always a matter of name and rank.

Touching between G'Kar and him was new, and for Londo, therefore it also held great meaning. He had been certain, it was the same for G'Kar, but then again, Narn society held no restrictions about touching other people in the open. Had he misinterpreted things between them?

G'Kar gave him a speculative look, surprisingly not giving the expected annoyed answer. Instead he decided on a smile and "You could read it, you know. I know that you understand written Narn well enough."

"Vhy should I do such a t'ing?" Londo shot back, not commenting on the fact that he actually could read Narn well enough. It had been a requirement for him, one he didn't even give a second thought as it was part of ambassador training. G'Kar had shown himself surprised though as he'd once left a note for Londo in Narn thoughtlessly, which was ridiculous as G'Kar was also fluent in Centauri. For the sake of diplomacy (also between them not only between their respective species) they usually settled on English though, as it was the official language of Babylon 5. Only when on Centauri Prime, would they talk in Centauri, if only to discuss matters everybody else should understand too.

"Because it could do you some good." G'Kar said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. They've had this conversation before and so far it had always ended like this.

A loud gurgle from Londo's too empty stomach interrupted the usual banter, causing G'Kar to chuckle. "I think I might have prevented you from eating your dinner long enough. Did you order yet?"

"Of course not." Londo said it probably with a little too much energy in his voice and this time it did earn him an incredulous stare in question from G'Kar. Although Londo had no problems eating whenever he was hungry, it was considered extremely rude in Centauri customs not to wait for the partner of a date before ordering. G'Kar had to know that too.

"So what's for dinner tonight? As far as I remember, it's your choice, Mollari."

When they started these regular meetings, they had easily settled into a pattern. Narn and Centauri food wasn't that different from each other, due to the long occupation of the Narn Home World, so on a whim (probably after a fight about what dishes tasted better than others) they decided to both order the same dish (as long as it didn't had any poisonous ingredients for either of them) and discuss it afterwards.

"I t'ink I'd like to eat some Roopo Balls today." Londo said carefully.

"Ah, Breen." G'Kar said, smiling.

Londo huffed annoyed. "Dat's what you Narn named it, after you stole it from us."

It was an old argument between them, but at least both of them enjoyed this dish and right now Londo was more than grateful for that particular piece of knowledge and wisdom. It didn't do to offend one's date by choosing a dish the companion wouldn't approve.

G'Kar's answer to his jibe was new though. Instead of saying that the Centauri stole it from them, he said "At least our version tastes better."

Londo blinked at him in surprise then admitted sheepishly, "Dat is right." and shrugged.

That brought him another incredulous stare from G'Kar, which he ignored. If G'Kar tried to be polite once, why shouldn't he make the effort? Both shrugged the uncomfortable taste of mutual agreement off and called for the waiter.

They ordered the 'Centauri-version' this time, but that was only a farce, which both of them were aware of. At the Zoocalo both versions tasted the same, just the name was different as not to offend the customers.

"I would also like some bloodberry juice." G'Kar added.

The waiter nodded and looked expectant to Londo. "I vill have de same." Another incredulous stare from G'Kar, then "and for dessert we'll have Junjoos." If possible the stare grew more incredulous. This was G'Kar after all. "Somet'ing de matter?" Londo asked innocently, knowing full well how strangely he was acting right then.

"I don't even know where to start." G'Kar finally confessed. "First of all, Mollari, you hate bloodberry juice."

Londo shrugged. "I t'ought I'd give it anot'er try." He wisely didn't say that he'd once heard from Mr. Garibaldi, that when confronted with an awful taste on the lips of the person you want to kiss, you should just eat or drink or smoke the same, so it won't bother you anymore. Suddenly, another thought crossed Londo's mind: 'Great Maker, please let the Narn be into kissing! Or at least this Narn who has been known for his strange tastes in bedpartners. One couldn't bed so many other species without adjusting to other sexual customs, right?' Londo hadn't thought about this dreadful possibility before, as it was something that came natural to him and which he dearly enjoyed. He'd also been told before that he had great expertise in that field of knowledge and it certainly would give him the self-confidence to go through with this.

Shortly, G'Kar gave him his patented I'm-annoyed-at-you-and-you-will-pay-for-that-feeling-squint, then he seemed to remember his newfound philosophic side and the gaze turned wondering.

"Also once, you did state that you would never eat Junjoos with me, failing to explain why you would feel compelled to state something like that."

That was also true and back then Londo had had his reasons. Mainly that he had no intention to eat a banana shaped fruit that spoke to Centauri about phallic symbolisms and had an aphrodisiacal effect on them.

Right now, Londo had the feeling he could use the extra encouragement.

"I changed my mind in de matter. Stranger t'ings have been known to have happened in dis universe."

"If you say so." G'Kar said delicately and decided for a change of topic, "How was your day?"

At this point Londo's nervousness managed to launch him into a very detailed explanation of what incredibly stupid ministers served under him. You see, Londo's mouth had more or less a life of its own. It explained why he was such a skilled kisser and why he could babble even faced with imminent dread. This was no exception. G'Kar seemed amused by that, which the twinkle in his one remaining Narn eye clearly showed. As he did so often lately, the Narn just listened instead of saying something, seemingly undisturbed by Londo's often mindless chatter. Often he looked like he was hearing altogether different things anyway then what Londo was actually saying.

Londo's gigantic rant was interrupted by the arrival of their Bloodberry juices and the food. The service at the Zoocalo wasn't always the best, but was at least the quickest on the station. Londo's throat had gone dry due to most recent overuse of words and he took a swig of the delivered liquid without actually remembering what it was. He made a face, causing G'Kar to chuckle.

"I take it it still tastes as dreadful as it had tasted before, Mollari."

"I really don't understand it, G'Kar. Vhy do your people drink it, if it tastes dis awful? I mean, if there were at least alcohol in it, I could understand, but you don't even get drunk from dis."

Instead of answering the rhetorical question G'Kar asked one of himself, "Which brings us back to the most recent riddle you present to me, Mollari. You've never relinquished alcohol before in my presence, when eating with me, so why suddenly start now?

Of course Londo didn't answer that question truthfully, that it was considered impolite in Centauri society to get drunk when your date wasn't. Londo seldom did actually tell the truth, although it was becoming harder and harder to do so in G'Kar's (Or Vir's) presence for that matter. There were only so many things you could lie about when the person you were talking to had been in your head before.

Instead Londo settled for "Dis is a holy day for the Narn, isn't it? De ascension of G'Quan? If I remember correctly, Narn don't get drunk on dat day in his honor."

Now, that he thought about it more closely and judging by the look of utter astonishment on G'Kar's face he probably should have stayed with the truth that lay nearer to his own actual desires. G'Kar was doing a perfect imitation of a fish out of water and Londo for once was actually rendered speechless by his own doing.

Both man stared at each other for a while and finally started to eat as neither man had any idea how to proceed in their conversation after this unsettling revelation.

The dish tasted delicious, just as Londo remembered it, and G'Kar seemed also content with the easy food instead of the more decadent food of the more traditional Centauri cuisine. It helped to relax the whole meal a little although both of them silently decided not to comment on Londo's surprising knowledge any further. Once the dessert arrived the tension was back though (at least for Londo, he was never quite sure what was happening inside G'Kar's head these days).

The Centauri stared at the dish and fought the imminent danger to blush. Great maker he hadn't felt that clumsy since he had been a teenager trying to charm his way into his first wife's robe. G'Kar didn't hesitate though and with childlike glee tasted the dessert. He was always like this when tasting new food and he didn't seem to have any problems with Centauri food, unlike Londo, who was more skeptical at first.

"This is good. Sweet and opulent, just like I expected one of your favorite desserts would be." G'Kar said, seemingly obvious to the staring Centauri. In his society accepting this particular dish meant accepting an offer 'to go upstairs for a coffee', like the humans would say. Usually both parties know what was going to happen when eating this dessert together.

But did G'Kar know that too?

"So Mollari," G'Kar said in between two bites "why did we not eat this before? And why are you not eating? You seemed eager to order it."

Obviously, the thrice damned Narn had no idea about this particular Centauri custom. Darn.

Londo suppressed the urge to swear under his breath and finally dug in into the dish. At the first taste of the dessert on his taste buds he hummed happily though. It had been a long time since he's eaten this particular treat of the Centauri cuisine and it had been nearly as long as he had done anything physically relating to it. He could practically feel his brachiarti quiver with anticipation and imminent arousal. Not that he had been in any other state all week since he had the revelation that he wanted to bed the blasted Narn. He probably had never been this desperate for it in his whole life.

A chuckle brought Londo back to reality.

"You sound positively post coital, Mollari. That good?"

Well, despite his age and his experience in that matter (although he had to admit that he was usually stinking drunk when doing this) he did blush this time. Did or did not G'Kar know what was happening here? Still, Londo was way too arrogant to actually ask. Time would tell, and it was time to leave the Zoocalo anyway.

"Ve probably should go now." Londo said abruptly. "Ve should not keep you from the next chapter of your book, G'Kar."

The Narn looked odd at him again, but shrugged. "As you wish. I will accompany you to your quarters then." Which wasn't an illogical or surprising turn of events since their quarters were located pretty near to each other and walking from the Zoocalo, Londo's quarters would be the first to reach, but it still made Londo's two hearts flutter with anticipation.

Both paid for their food as usual and left, Londo bearing an unusual bounce in his steps.

"Are you quite alright Mollari? You seem jumpy today." G'Kar suddenly said when the silence was seriously making him curious. Londo started, very nearly blushing again and just managing avoiding it.

"I'm perfectly fine; please vorry about your own business." The words were right, but the tone of voice Londo used was anything but convincing, but that didn't matter as he didn't want to appear convincing. After all, he WAS nervous about all this.

They finally reached Londo's quarters and the Prime Minister was about to let G'Kar in, when the Narn touched his arm shortly, a fond smile on his lips.

"You are very distracted today, Mollari. I shall leave you to solve whatever problems you are dealing with. Tomorrow at the usual time?"

Londo couldn't do or say anything but nod dumbly. This surely couldn't be happening. G'Kar was making fun, wasn't he? RIGHT?

But G'Kar just turned around, hand falling from Londo's arm in what felt was a blink of an eye. He did turn around one last time, a smile on his lips: "Oh and Mollari, just because I am going easy on you right now that does not mean I forgot that you never answered my question about the Junjoos. You will not weasel you way out of answering it this time."

…

When Vir arrived at Londo's quarters he found Londo sitting at his sofa and staring blankly ahead. The aide sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare some comfort food and a carafe of Brivari. There were some Spoo leftover with a chocolate mantle, which was a recent human invention. The little creatures didn't look quite that disgusting anymore now that a thick corona of chocolaty heaven circled them. They still popped nicely though when eaten and always brought Londo some fun.

He put the Brivari tumbler, the glass and the Spoo right in front of Londo's visual field, but nothing happened. He just kept staring blankly ahead, not noticing anything besides his own thoughts, not even acknowledging Vir's arrival, who had sat directly next to him.

Vir took another look at Londo as he suddenly saw it. The Prime Minister was currently wearing his finest clothes, didn't smell like alcohol and had even polished his shoes. Vir's look wandered down where he discreetly checked something only a Centauri knew how to check properly. Soon after he saw the state Londo's brachiarti were in, everything fell into place.

Londo had said he was going to have 'dinner', but Vir hadn't realized that what he actually had meant to say was 'date'. He should have seen the signs though. He'd just assumed this would be the regular dinner Londo shared nowadays with G'Kar, but this looked like something entirely else. Also that disturbing smell… Vir blushed. Great Maker, did anybody really eat Junjoos with Londo just to leave him in that state? That was a whole new level of cruelty and nearly in the league of what was nowadays considered a perfect Centauri.

"Londo?" Vir tried and after the fourth time he said it, he finally got a reaction.

"I vas so sure… I mean… how could… I do not understand dis…" Londo babbled incoherently, the brachiarti under his shirt moving restless.

"I take it this night did not develop according to your plans?"

Londo shot his aide a look, suddenly seeing the Spoo and the Brivari.

"Get dis out of my sight. I am not in the mood for sweets or alcohol."

'Great Maker, Londo must have it really bad if he does not even want to drink.' Vir thought surprised. He felt pity for his boss, something he did often lately. So he tried to encourage him.

"I did not think you would give up so easily, when you want to conquer a lonely heart. I am sure you still have your spirit. You probably just need to try again…"

His little speech was interrupted as Londo suddenly sprang up, grabbing the Brivari.

"Dat is it. I vill fight. I vill cook the finest dinner he has ever seen! I vill conquer his heart in no time!"

Vir's poor brain was still trying to handle this new tidbit of information of the unexpected gender of Londo's latest chosen love interest, as Londo dealt another blow to Vir's sometimes prudish (at least for a Centauri) tastes.

"Vir, go and fetch me a Narn cookbook!"

Then Londo was gone with the Brivari and the sweets, doubtless on his way to a relaxing bath where he would tend to his… well tension. Vir shook his head to clear it of the unwanted pictures.

Like always Londo had provided his aide with much more information than was strictly necessary, but that was Londo for you. Love conquests never went particular easy with him. Vir just hoped, Londo wouldn't get hurt too much this time.

…

"Grout head? Really?" Londo was currently sitting on his sofa, still wearing his nightgown. Vir had made good on his task, so when Londo rouse this morning there was already a pad about Narn cooking customs sitting for him on his work desk. Londo had been so pleased about this quick delivery that he hadn't even bothered with breakfast or dressing before starting his research. He didn't have too much time for any of this anyway right now, when he wanted to go through with his plans. He would cook his way into the Narn's heart, like it was Centauri custom whether G'Kar liked it or not. He should have known better than to make such a foolish one-hearted try like an old fashioned dinner date with such a proud creature like the Narn ambassador. With G'Kar it was nothing or all. G'Kar was probably miffed by his lack of initiative and now he needed to do better if he wanted to get lucky tonight.

The pad also provided pictures of the dishes and the one he was currently staring at featured said Grout head.

"Ewww!" Londo finally said to no one in particular, as he was alone in his quarters. But he was used to keeping himself company. If no one else would listen, he could always talk to himself.

"I am very glad dat dreaded Narn did not make me eat dis one at the Zoocalo."

Londo changed to another page.

"Dis looks much more interesting. Vat is it called? Ah yes Lukrol." It looked greasier than a Centauri would prefer, but since he started sharing his meals with the Narn, he had developed an unusual taste for grease. When he skipped to the 'Poisonous to following other species' section his face fell again though. As much as he wanted to please his Narn, he did not want to end up with food poisoning in the process.

Okay, what else? He stumbled over Leeb Loaf, but although the mentioned recipe sounded very tasty, that was out of the question as the bovine was an adaption from Centauri Prime. And he wanted to make a special dinner for G'Kar that would remind him of his home, which he cherished and loved and certainly not for the Centauri occupation. He wanted to create a special mood and not totally ruin it by provoking bickering.

Okay, what else? Londo's look fell on the next page, which prominently showed a fish called K'Wan. Londo's face turned slightly green at that. G'Kar had actually made him taste this one at the Zoocalo before and Londo hadn't been able to leave the bathroom afterwards for hours. How the Narn could eat anything that tasted like this was beyond his understanding.

Londo quickly changed to the next dish and when he read through the history of the displayed soup he started to grin. The day before had been dedicated to G'Quan and this dish was rumored to have been invented by G'Quan himself. That should be perfect, shouldn't? It also had no meat in it, which made it a light meal (and with that suited for consuming when thinking about heavy physical exertions after the meal); especially so as there also was no danger of extra bad tastes Londo wouldn't be able to bear. He ate most of Narnish vegetables and actually liked a lot of them. Londo quickly read through the recipe section and the matters were quickly settled. Sure his abilities were certainly a little rusty, but this sounded as if he would be able to manage that just fine in time.

Londo instantly opened a channel to Vir's quarters and summoned his aide over. Vir needed to run some errands for him and buy some much needed groceries.

…

"Come in." G'Kar's voice said as the door to the Narn ambassador's quarters opened with a swish.

Vir slowly made some careful steps into the Narn's quarters looking anything but at ease.

"The Prime Minister sent me. He gave me a message for you." G'Kar was sitting on his desk, where Vir had interrupted him at writing.

"Oh, Mr. Cotto. I did not realize it was you. I expected President Sheridan. What did Londo say to you, and why did he not call me over the com?"

That was a good question. Once more Vir had the sudden feeling that the Narn didn't have the slightest idea that he was being courted.

"He said to me that he wants to cancel your appointment at the Zoocalo."

"Why?" G'Kar interrupted him as expected doing the Narn-version of a frown.

"Because he wants you to share a meal with him tonight in his quarters." Vir took a steadying breath then added bravely, "He is currently cooking for you."

A Centauri woman might have fainted at that exclamation, not so much because Londo was Londo, but because he was the current Prime Minister and future Emperor. Centauri woman had a way of being pulled by name and rank. As for G'Kar, he was just staring at Vir blankly, not understanding a tiny bit of the true meaning of the words Vir had just spoken. Instead he hazarded:

"Mollari can cook?"

Vir had no idea what to say to that, so he just nodded. How to explain this without giving G'Kar the feeling he wasn't properly taught in the matters of an ambassador?

"Every Centauri male learns to cook in his youth."

"Really? I did not expect them to." G'Kar mused. "Why?"

Vir had to admit, that was a good question, but certainly not one he wanted to answer.

"I am sorry ambassador, but I must leave now." Vir lifted the bag in his hands for illustration "Londo is waiting for these vegetables." Before G'Kar could voice any protest Vir was gone.

'How odd'. G'Kar thought. 'Now I have to deal with two crazy Centauri. I think our good Mr. Cotto has finally lost it too.' Then he sat back at his desk and got back to work.

…

A panicky call reached Vir about the time he was trying to eat his own dinner. Somehow knowing what Londo was trying to achieve had occupied his mind all day and with that Vir had nearly forgotten to feed himself. Just when he was about to dig into a large portion of Jurbeen, his com link came to life.

"Vir, I need your help."

Londo was looking rather pale and seriously in trouble, but Vir tried his best to look adamant.

"That's not allowed. The ritual states…"

"I know, I know, but I do not need your help with de food. I slipped with de knife and somehow managed to…" Londo trailed of and just lifted his hand so Vir could have a look at the gaping and still bleeding wound.

"Ugh." Vir looked away, instantly feeling nauseous. "Call Dr. Franklin. I'm pretty sure this needs stitches, Londo."

"I cannot leave now. The soup is done and I just need to set de table, then I vill be ready. G'Kar vill be here in half an hour, show your two hearts and do me dis favor."

Leave it to Londo to make it a request instead of a favor. Still, his boss had the tendency to do what he wanted regardless of his health and Vir wasn't strong enough to let him struggle with this wound on his own.

"I will be over in a few minutes."

"Good." The screen went blank and Vir sighed again. Not even a thank you, but then again… Vir would have been really worried if Londo suddenly started being nice to him.

He gave the still steaming fish and the very good looking vegetables one long-lasting look and then he was out of the door.

…

"Great Maker, what did you do?"

Vir couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been gone only for a few hours, but he didn't recognize the kitchen anymore. Somewhere under this mess it must lay hidden, but it probably was lost forever under the debris of Londo's attempt to cook edible food. Vir didn't know there were even so many bowls and plates in Londo's kitchen, but somehow the former ambassador had managed to soil practically all of them. He'd also butchered a few defenseless vegetables and their remaining pieces were to be found all over the room, the floor and - may the Great Maker help them - sticking to the ceiling.

Of course Vir had heard through Lennir that Sheridan had done something similar to his own kitchen while trying to cook for En'thil'Za Delenn, but somehow Vir doubted it had looked anything like this.

Of course the vegetables weren't the only thing Londo had managed to butcher. He was still pressing a scarf against the still bleeding wound on his hand as he followed Vir into the kitchen. He was looking proud and despite his obvious failure to keep the slightest resemblance of order or sanity in the kitchen, he seemed to be right in doing so as the soup smelled positively delicious. If it tasted anything like it smelled, Vir wasn't sure he'd ever tasted anything like it.

The mysteries around his boss, well... Vir would never be able to solve them all.

"Let us have a look at your hand before I help you a little with this mess."

To Vir's surprise Londo kept the bitching mostly at bay, trying hard not to show any weaknesses. He probably feared Vir would try to talk him out of the date, but Vir didn't feel the need to do so. It was merely plain concern about the mechanics, when Vir asked curious.

"Are you sure you can use your hand like this for… you know?"

The moment he had said it, he knew he would regret it as he saw Londo's grinning leer.

"My dear Vir, if you need hands to do dis, I feel really bad for your future wives."

Thankfully, Londo dropped the subject after that, as his mind was clearly occupied with finishing his tasks for G'Kar's arrival.

"Have a look at de table Vir and tell me, vhether I forgot somet'ing important."

Obediently Vir lifted his gaze from the hand he was now bandaging and looked at the table.

"No spoons or other cutlery?"

Londo shook his head. "It is considered good table manners on Narn to eat with one's fingers. Dat is vhy I also choose bowls for the soup instead of plates.

Vir nodded. "I think, the stone table is definitely a plus, too. Where did you get it so quickly?"

"I bought it from a Drazi merchant. Cost me a fortune but I just had to have one." Londo stated proudly, causing Vir to lift a surprised eyebrow. Even without the immediate effect of Junjoos in Londo's system he was quite serious about this whole affair.

"You are ready for your conquest then." Vir finally said, releasing the now bandaged hand and stood to leave. When he was nearly out of the door Londo called after him, "Vir?"

"Yes?"

"T'ank you."

If Vir was surprised at those words he had the grace not to show it.

…

When the doorbell chimed Londo nearly started hyperventilating. His cut hand was throbbing and he didn't want to think about the state of his brachiarti. He took one last look around before calling, "Come in."

When G'Kar entered he wore a relaxed and somewhat content expression on his face. That changed shortly after he took in the change the room had undertaken since his last visit.

The Narn equivalent of opera was playing softly in the background (if that was even possible for Narn opera to do) and G'Kar was very aware that most other races (including Centauri) hated that part of his culture. He wasn't actually that fond of it himself, so it only served to irritate the Narn further.

He saw the new table, the bowls and finally the smell of the soup reached his nostrils. They flared in irritation and sudden anger. Taking in the whole scene in combination with Mollari's finest clothes something in the Narn's head finally went 'click'.

Of course that didn't mean that the Narn wouldn't completely misinterpret the whole situation, mind you. Misunderstandings were a big part of the whole universe and was probably responsible for it running at all. Who says the beginning of life wasn't some whole big misunderstanding for which we are all still paying the price?

G'Kar tried to keep his voice even and his anger in check as he finally said his first sentence, crushing Londo's world completely without even realizing it, "Mollari, you can't make good on one Narn, which crimes you committed on the whole Narn race. Stop overcompensating."

With a sharp turn and a flourish of his robes he was gone, leaving a baffled and double-heartbroken Centauri behind.

…

A few hours passed until Vir finally managed to find G'Kar. He had been to Londo's quarters before and knew that those two stubborn people wouldn't get this right without his intervention. This was the last thing he actually wanted to do as he bore the greatest respect for both of them and for their wrath. If this turned sour he certainly was the one who would suffer.

Still, it needed to get done and if somebody deserved some happiness, it was these two. Perhaps G'Kar didn't reciprocate Londo's feelings, but Vir knew he still thought of Londo as his friend if nothing else. If they couldn't have love, they should at least have friendship.

G'Kar was sitting in Section Blue Deck Five on one of the star observation decks. Thankfully it was quite late in the night and the sections were very secluded so they had a semblance of privacy as Vir dared to speak up.

"G'Kar?"

"Go away, Mr. Cotto. I am not in the mood for any of his messages right now."

Somehow this comment rubbed Vir in a very wrong way and he launched into one of his fouler moods. These two fools weren't the only ones who've had a bad day so far.

"Look, G'Kar, I know that you do not think very highly of me, but I am more than just Londo's aide. I do have own opinions and can make decisions on my own."

At this G'Kar turned his face to him, surprise written all over it. Vir sighed, rolled his eyes and sat next to G'Kar without waiting for his allowance to do so.

"You two are the two most stubborn people I've ever met. He didn't send me. Actually I think he's through his seventh or eighth bottle of Brivari by now so that he probably doesn't even remember me or you."

"Serves him right." G'Kar murmured, but it didn't hold the usual menace. It seemed as if he was unsettled by Vir's unusual behavior.

Vir just gave him a look. Both men fell into silence and stared out of the window for a while.

"You have no idea, what he was really trying to do, do you?"

"He wants my forgiveness for his sins although I gave him that already. He probably didn't believe me the first time, but I won't repeat myself. He needs to forgive himself first."

"We both know he never will."

Again they lapsed into silence before Vir added, "But you still got it all wrong."

Now G'Kar looked annoyed, "So tell me then, Mr. Cotto, what Mollari has been trying to accomplish by this charade."

"It was no 'charade'. He was completely serious. No Centauri male ever makes fun of this."

"And what would that be?"

"Courting."

G'Kar blinked at Vir dumbstruck, "You are pulling my leg, are you not?"

Vir sighed again "Like I said, Centauri do not make fun of this. Food is important for us and so are the matters of hearts. He has fallen for you and has been trying to tell you that for the past few months."

"Why did he not just say anything?"

"Since when do Centauri actually say what they want?" Vir asked sarcastically before adding "That is why we have all those customs: that way we can hint at things without actually needing to say anything."

"So cooking this dinner for me was a Centauri custom?" G'Kar finally asked to clarify.

"It is considered the ultimate expression of love interest in Centauri society." Vir answered somberly.

"But why the Narn food? Why this soup?"

Now Vir seemed a little taken aback by G'Kar's intense gaze.

"It is considered polite to cook specialties from the other person's region. So it was the food that bothered you so much?"

It was G'Kar's turn to sigh now as he tried to explain.

"It is about the meaning of that soup. G'Quan invented it after our people have been in war. A lot of them were starving and he wanted to show us that a small sacrifice of one person could bring greater good to the whole society. For us Narn… we ate this soup a lot after the Centauri left the first time. To us, it is a symbol for freedom."

"I do not think he knew that." Vir said, but G'Kar was already nodding.

"I gathered that much from our recent conversation, Mr. Cotto. Although I was surprised yesterday about the unusual food and the fact that he did know what day it was on the Narn Calendar."

The talk about the Junjoos brought a deep blush on Vir's cheeks, which G'Kar noticed right away.

"What meaning do those fruits have for the Centauri? I tried to find anything about it, but your encyclopedias were not very forthcoming in explaining it."

Vir's blush deepened even more, but he was determined to explain this time. He had gone so far already, this couldn't get any more embarrassing than it already was.

"It is a strong aphrodisiac. It has an imminent effect on every Centauri male who consumes it."

G'Kar was boggling so hard at him with his one eye, that Vir feared it would pop out.

"Then Mollari must have been awfully sure that he would get lucky with me, huh?" the Narn finally mused.

Vir shrugged, "People on this station think of you and him as an old married couple anyway. Now that you have become friends, the gossip has only become worse. It must have been getting to him." Vir suddenly clamped his mouth forcefully shut as he wasn't sure whether G'Kar knew about those rumors. Vir had spoken very thoughtlessly about the matter.

Thankfully the Narn just laughed. "Do they? At least they are sane enough not to say that to my face." He joked, causing Vir to groan in embarrassment.

Vir felt an until now unknown courage well up in him, as he dared to ask the central question "So would you ever consider…?" his voice trailed off as he didn't know how to finish his question without offending the Narn. His gesture must have been obscene enough as he saw understanding dawn on G'Kar's face.

G'Kar didn't answer right away. Instead he looked out of the observation window at the stars, pondering the question. After a while Vir was sure the Narn wouldn't answer, but then he was surprised again.

"I don't know, Mr. Cotto. I…" G'Kar seemed unsure whether he should tell the truth or settle for a lie. "I would lie if I stated that the thought had never crossed my mind before, but I actually never gave it serious thought as Mollari never seemed to be one for experimentation. I am not only a Narn, I am also a man and Londo has not been known to date any of those. I have only ever seen him with Centauri women…"

"At least not here." Vir said fully aware that he probably shouldn't be revealing this to anyone, but if there actually was a chance of happiness between those two men... They were doing awful on their own. If he could do something to help matters along…

"What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Cotto?"

"Do you know that Londo had been stationed as ambassador on Earth?"

"I am aware of that. So was I for a while."

"Londo never took any interest in the human women, but he did show some interest in human men. I think it was because they were less trouble in bed. Rumors say that they are not so squeamish about our six… you know." This was Vir's most recent discovery of Londo's past. Like G'Kar he had never suspected anything like this before, but since his revelation the day before, he had done some research on the matter.

"Really?" G'Kar smirked. "I never suspected anything…"he said looking amused. "And here he was always accusing me of decadence because of my amorous dealings with the different races…

"So?" Vir prodded, not sure whether he really wanted to know, but asking anyway.

Another pause, than G'Kar was making him very uncomfortable by looking him directly in his eyes, "I think I might give it a try."

"R…really?" Vir stuttered, never really having expected the other man would return Londo's feelings.

"Really." G'Kar chuckled. "I have felt lonely lately and there is really no way to obscure the fact that there has always been some kind of chemistry between us. I do not know whether it could work out between us, but we will never know for sure if we do not try."

"Okay." Vir said swallowing hard and feeling stupid. Now that he'd done what he'd wanted to and spoken up for Londo his old insecurities were returning fast.

"Mr. Cotto?" G'Kar said when Vir stood to take his leave.

"Yes?"

"Be so kind and do me a favor."

"What shall I do?" Vir rasped anxious.

"Please tell Mollari that tomorrow we will eat at my quarters at our usual time." Vir nodded and he swallowed hard again, when a wolfish smirk appeared suddenly on G'Kar's lips, "Oh and you might add that he doesn't need to bother with his finest clothes this time. There won't be any use for them anyway…"

With that G'Kar left, whistling a Narn tune that Vir didn't know, leaving the Centauri standing there baffled and beet red.

…

"Great Maker, vhat an awful day dis is." Londo said when he finally woke enough to actually speak. Like expected his first course of action was to stumble into the bathroom to relieve himself and then over to the liquor cabinet to fight his hangover with the best known way to Centauri: with even more alcohol. He didn't succeed in acquiring a new bottle of Brivari though, as suddenly Vir appeared in front of the cabinet, cross-armed and with a look that might even be able to cause harm.

"Do not look at me like dat, Vir. I know I am just an old fool and dat I should have known better. Dat was certainly not de first stupid t'ing dat I did in my life though and I am pretty sure dat it vill not be de last. So go away and leave me alone."

"No." Vir said, scrunching up his face in disgust. "It is already after eleven and you should have been working for more than two hours already."

"And vhy, Vir, should I be doing this? It is not as if dis stupid paperwork vill run away and hide if I do not finish it right now…"

"No, but you will not have time to do it tonight and the imperator is waiting for your reports. We both know that it would not be wise to anger him."

"As far as I know dere is not'ing else on my schedule tonight."

"That is because I didn't tell you about your latest schedule change yet."

"And dat vould be?"

"You are expected at your bodyguard's and friend's quarters for an amorous date."

As nervous as Vir was about all these new developments in their lives it was pretty funny to watch Londo's face while he digested this new information.

"VHAT?"

…

Londo felt silly. He looked down at himself and sighed. Vir had shown a very sadistic side in this whole affair, which Londo would have never expected in him. He seemed to enjoy his discomfort about this evening immensely; taking particular satisfaction in telling him that he wouldn't need his finest clothes that night. But still, he had done what Vir told him for once. He'd even stayed sober, although that was a very difficult task when thinking about how nervous he really was.

He'd finished all his reports (although he wasn't sure they made any sense at all as he'd been vividly daydreaming the whole day), taken another long hot bath, dressed with his usual clothes and was now standing in front of G'Kar's quarters feeling incredibly silly.

'Great Maker, vhat am I doing here?' he asked no one in particular.

Then he shrugged, sighed and rang the doorbell anyway.

…

The smell of food was overwhelming when Londo followed G'Kar's command to enter. His stomach rumbled in appreciation, because Londo hadn't been able to eat anything the whole day due to his nervousness. Still, actual food certainly wasn't what Londo had expected.

"G'Kar?" He said, not knowing where he should start with his questions as he discovered the arrangement in the middle of the room.

It looked a little bit as if G'Kar's bedroom had exploded in the middle of the living room area. The table which stood there usually was gone and replaced by a sheer endless amount of sheets, blankets and pillows of different earth colors and designs. In the center was spread one large blanket, which was covered in endless bowls offering practically every Centauri food Londo could think of getting on Babylon 5. Pinaldi, Treel, Zoolow, Japoti, Snicks… just everything.

Right behind the offered food G'Kar was sitting cross-legged, awaiting his arrival in what looked like a trance. At his sight Londo's mouth went dry. For once G'Kar wasn't wearing all his usual leather armor but only a rough edged, grey linen robe.

The Narn's eyes finally opened at the sound of his name and fixated on the Centauri.

"Sit down Mollari. Make yourself comfortable." G'Kar's face was unreadable and Londo had the sudden urge to run for cover. But he suppressed it and finally followed G'Kar's brusque invitation. For a long while G'Kar just sat there staring at him, until finally he started to grin.

"Relax Mollari. I am not going to hurt you."

Londo was torn between so many possible answers that for once he had no idea how to answer.

"I do not know vhat to expect t'ough." Londo finally said looking miffed.

G'Kar chuckled. "As I learned recently you were wooing me, not the other way around. So the question might be, what do you expect from me, Mollari?" there was an amused twinkle to be found in G'Kar's eye and for the first time Londo realized, that this was really happening. This was no daydream, no vision or dream, this was reality and suddenly he had no idea anymore how they had ended up here.

Again, Londo had no idea how to answer. There was so much he wanted to say and the answers were suffocating him.

As Londo stayed silent and looked helplessly at his friend G'Kar sighed and unfolded his legs gracefully to stand. Londo wanted to follow his example, but G'Kar shook his head in negative. Instead he knelt directly in front of Londo and very unceremoniously leaned in for a kiss.

A very embarrassing sound of surprise and disbelief escaped Londo's throat at the first touch of lips that he would never admit of ever having uttered. Thankfully G'Kar didn't comment on it. Instead just a soft pressing from lips against lips, an ungloved hand touching his left cheek in a very tender gesture. Londo was too tense to actually enjoy it or - Great Maker forbid - even reciprocate but it didn't seem as if G'Kar had expected an imminent reaction.

When the Narn finally broke the kiss his hand stayed on his cheek as he inquired, "Is this what you want from me, Mollari?"

It felt as if the gaze was burning into his soul so Londo couldn't do anything but answer the truth. "Very much so."

"And you are sure this is a wise idea? We are both known to have mated lightly in the past, but I do not think we should do anything in that fashion in our current situation."

"I am not entering dis lightly G'Kar. We bot' have been reckless in the past, but dose times are long gone. I don't know how long…" his voice trailed off leaving unsaid what he feared for the future. "I vant this now and for once I vant the real deal. Not an arranged marriage or a woman dat is only interested in my rank or money. None of dat is of any interest to you."

G'Kar nodded earnestly, acknowledging that for the truth. "What do you think, Mollari, I could gain from this instead?"

At this Londo broke their gaze. Centauri often spoke about feelings, but usually not about those which were really concerning them. This was hard, but he knew this was the way Narn did this. So he looked for his courage and finally said, "Companionship, friendship, loyalty."

"Not love?" G'Kar asked, glint back in his red eye and Londo snorted. "I have seen too much to believe in dat anymore, my old friend."

G'Kar nodded again, not asking any more about it although he had the feeling Londo wasn't honest with himself in that matter. Instead he said, "But you actually have all those things from me. Why take this one last step into a relationship, especially when it could bring so much danger for your position?"

Suddenly Londo sported a mischievous smile. "Vell I vas hoping for de addition of one or two orgasms to my schedule each day as long as I can still enjoy dose encounters… I AM a Centauri and the Centauri are KNOWN for deir joy in fleshly matters…"

G'Kar answered that with his own smile. "I can understand the sentiment. Lately I have also been feeling lonely and I really do hate sleeping alone…"

"Does that mean you will share my quarters with me?" Londo looked surprised, which made G'Kar a little dubious about the Centauri's intent. "Do you not want me to? It is the way of Narn to…"

"Of course I vant you to." Londo hurried to reassure the Narn, then teased "We might kill each other wit'in t'ree days t'ough…"

"Nonsense." G'Kar answered good-natured before adding "We managed well enough in that cell, I do not see why this would be any different. And I did not mean I want to move in with you, just that I want to spend our nights together from now on at your or at my quarters. We can take turns at that if you wish."

"Do we have a deal den?" Londo asked and when G'Kar leaned in for another kiss instead of an answer, Londo finally managed to open his mouth and allow the Narn to plunder it.

Both were breathless when they came up for air again this time.

"We should eat something, as we might need the energy it provides." G'Kar finally said grinning, hand wandering from cheek to the point where neck met the hem of Londo's jacket. "But we should shuck our clothes first."

Londo actually chuckled at that, starting to undo his jacket. "You should make up your mind, G'Kar. Food or sex?" G'Kar looked surprised at that, "Why should I feel compelled to choose between those two if I can have both? I may have failed at understanding the Centauri way of wooing, but I certainly know what Narn do in such a situation. Do you not find it funny that both our species seem to see the same connection between those two things?"

"You probably stole the idea from us." Londo said but it held no sting. Both knew he was only joking so G'Kar answered in the same manner, "If anybody stole this it was the Centauri and stop changing the subject. Boots and trousers next."

Londo obediently undressed and freed himself from the named items. He did stop uncertain at his shirt though which surprised G'Kar.

"I know how naked Centauri males look Mollari. I've been with many different races as we both know; I do not care about the differences."

Londo nodded, but still seemed unsure.

"If it makes you feel any better…" G'Kar offered and with one fluid movement freed himself from his robe. Like Londo had wondered, the Narn hadn't been wearing anything under it. Of course he'd seen G'Kar naked before, but never under any circumstances like this. His eyes and his body certainly appreciated the view. His brachiarti quivered as they were exposed and Londo finally was as naked as the day he was born.

G'Kar gave him a leering grin and leaned in to place a kiss on Londo's neck. Tentatively one brachiarti curled around G'Kar's muscled biceps and the sensitive tip touched against the Narn's own neck. It was a crucial moment for Londo because he'd seen more than once other races' disgust at the Centauri's unusual organs. G'Kar just grinned as he felt the touch, lifted his free hand and softly stroked the tip with his index finger. The brachiarti shivered under the touch, swelling even more and when a second one was about to join the first on the shoulder G'Kar sighed softly and smiled.

"I was serious with not rushing this. Let's eat while we do this, as it is Narn custom. If you want, we can repeat the Centauri custom tomorrow night, now that I understand its true meaning."

"Dat vill not be necessary, G'Kar. It brought me to dis moment, so it fulfilled its meaning well enough already."

G'Kar had the nerve to contradict with a grin "Actually your aide brought us both to this moment…"

Londo groaned. "Do not remind me. He scared me today. Vir looked torn between eternal disgust and maniacal laughter. I vas not sure vhich one got more on my nerves. Let us talk about somet'ing else as I've felt embarrassed enough for one day."

"Let us eat then. Open up your legs for me."

"Huh?" Londo looked dumbstruck. "Vat is dat supposed to mean?"

"So that I can sit between your legs of course and that we finally can start to eat. G'Kar gently prodded Londo's legs until he sat securely between them arranged to his liking.

For a short moment Londo had caught a glimpse of the Narn's already growing arousal on his front, it didn't look that different from those of the human men he'd been with. It looked a little more leathery, like all of G'Kar's skin looked and of course it had the same color as the rest of G'Kar.

His view was blocked now though as G'Kar had turned his back on him so that he faced the food. That left Londo with a view he didn't enjoy so much. Of course he knew the scars were there, but seeing them right in front of him didn't exactly ease his mind. Although he could control his brachiarti with his will they tended to develop a mind of their own when caught in a sexual situation or when Londo's conscious was captured with another problem.

So Londo realized that two brachiarti had started to trace the scars when it was already too late. G'Kar tensed under the stroking of the soft tips, sighing before he asked "Do you find them disgusting?"

"Of course not." Londo actually felt angry about that question. "Dey are a part of your past and dey are a reminder of your courage and your loyalty to your race. You choose to live that day for your people, taking a far more difficult vay dan so many others did."

"Somehow I still hear a 'but' in there…"

"But it still pains me dat you had to endure dis in the first place. It is not a pleasant memory especially as your punishment vas meant to be a reward for me, although I did not gain any pleasure from it."

"Not even back then?"

"No, of course not." Two more brachiarti joined the first two in their task and kept stroking softly. Under their gentle ministrations G'Kar finally relaxed again. He sighed as the last two brachiarti curled around G'Kar's waist securing him tight against Londo's front. G'Kar sighed contently at the feeling and actually snuggled deeper into the touch, causing Londo to smile fondly. Of all people in this world he would never have expected G'Kar to be a cuddler. Of course he would never be so foolish as to call him that to his face. He was kind of attached to his sexual organs after all.

Londo indulged in a soft kiss against G'Kar's right shoulder, humming softly in contentment. G'Kar's natural smell was all around him and Londo felt silly for enjoying it so much. He remembered the outraged looks of some of the Centauri and the scrunched up faces, but he couldn't remember a time when he'd thought badly about the smell. Not even back when they had still been enemies.

Finally he tore his attention away from the enticing looking skin of G'Kar's neck and focused on the food.

"Tell me about your custom, G'Kar. Did you cook all this food? Vhat ceremonies do I need to perform?"

"I cooked the Treel, the Japoti and the Snicks myself. The rest I bought in a restaurant Vir recommended to me. The look of the owner was priceless."

"I can imagine." Londo shot back snickering.

"You can eat whatever you want and as much as you want but you cannot eat from the same dish twice in a row. Furthermore, there has to be a pause between each bit to leave room for one caress to your partner. And…"

"I should not have asked about the rules, now should I?" Londo teased and there was a smile in G'Kar's words when he answered.

"Just one more: you are not allowed to eat the dish with your own fingers. We will have to feed each other. It is a symbol for trust and compassion and devotion. Anything special you want to start with?"

"No, you brought not'ing, vhich I do not like, but I vould like to start vith de dishes you cooked. You can surprise me vith everything else."

G'Kar nodded humming his approval. "Valtoo." he said, Narn accent sounding unusually thick in the Centauri word, showing his preoccupation. He took the bowl of the Treel and fed Londo a bite of the dish. The action felt very strange to Londo, but also very sensual. When G'Kar went to pull his hand back one brachiarti quickly curled around it and brought it back to Londo's mouth. To start here with the obligatory caress was as good as any place to Londo as he did not yet know about the hot spots of a Narn body, but considering G'Kar's hearty moan, he'd found one.

"Delicious." He whispered into G'Kar's ear and reciprocated by feeding G'Kar a bite of the same dish. In return one of his brachiarti got squeezed lightly but intently. This went on for a while, kisses raining on many different parts of their bodies joined by stroking or licking of any accessible body parts. They grew thirsty on their way but the way G'Kar shared his Taree-wine with him was so addicting that he had trouble turning back to the actual food. (For once that had nothing to do with the alcohol in the drink but in the fact that they were kissing the whole time; both seemed to enjoy that well enough)

Finally Londo felt stuffed and had to stop eating despite how much he was enjoying himself in this. He probably could have eaten more, but then he wouldn't have been sure if they should have indulged in any more bed acrobatics after that. It wouldn't do to embarrass himself so gravely on the first night, would it?

"Vhat now?" Londo finally asked as G'Kar was also finished with eating.

"Now comes the good part." G'Kar grinned, taking another sip of the Taree wine and shared it with his partner.

"I t'ought dis vas de good part?" Londo teased and G'Kar feigned proper distress about it.

"Of course not, Mollari. This was just the warm up. Let me get this cleaned up a little and then I will show you what I've been talking about.

Londo was reluctant to let G'Kar stand up, but the Narn seemed determined. So he also stood and helped the Narn gather the bowls and bring them to the kitchen. He felt a little silly doing all this stark naked, but G'Kar didn't seem to think it odd so he decided not to care for once. For each bowl he brought to the kitchen he earned a kiss from the Narn anyway, so the process took more time than was probably planned, but G'Kar didn't seem to mind the interruption of their schedule.

Finally they were back on the exploded pillows and blankets and G'Kar sat down in the middle of it reaching for Londo's hand and pulling him softly but determined down beside him.

"So now…"

"Shh, let me take care of you tonight. Do not worry so much."

And G'Kar did just that. It was difficult to keep track of the order of things that happened then and there. For someone who didn't have six brachiarti and two hands at his disposal G'Kar was surprisingly everywhere: nibbling on his throat, kissing his shoulder and his mouth, nails scratching softly about the skin of his abdomen. Londo was so distracted by all those caresses that he couldn't keep track of the time or the movements. They could have lain there for days or just a few minutes, there was no way he could be sure about any of it.

The only fact he did remember was that he'd probably never been aroused like this before. As Centauri he did enjoy extended foreplay like any other of his race, but this was so mindblowing, he nearly couldn't stand it.

It wasn't that G'Kar was such a skilled lover. Granted, he obviously had some experience in that matter but obviously none to deal with a male Centauri. He was good at improvising though and a real fast learner, so he made up for the times he tickled him wrongly or did something extremely weird considered by Centauri society. It probably was G'Kar just being G'Kar what made it special for Londo. He certainly would never admit this to anybody, not even under torture, but he'd dreamed about this. Not all of the Centauri's dreams were centered on their future, a few of them dealt with their desires too. This had been no exception.

Londo was giving back as good as he got too. He did have the advantage of the brachiarti and used it to his liking. The skin of the Narn was hot where it was pressed against his body but cool on all other parts, which probably had to do with the Narn physiology.

Finally it was pretty easy for him to open his legs just a little bit wider and push G'Kar's hand down to the secret entrance there. He hadn't anticipated G'Kar stopping dead in his tracks though at the nonchalant maneuver.

"Are you sure?" G'Kar asked and looked doubtful. Frankly spoken Londo had not the slightest idea why.

"Why should I not be sure?" the Centauri asked back wondering if he'd touched a difficult matter in Narn society with this. Surely there were other Narn who fancied the same gender, weren't there?

G'Kar looked at him oddly. "I did not think you would accept being in such a position." Sadly G'Kar failed to explain what that meant. All he had wanted to do was offer G'Kar some extra pleasure and the few human men he'd been with had seemed to enjoy doing this a lot.

"It vill give you pleasure, vill it not? Or do your people not indulge in dis particular pleasure?"

G'Kar still wore that unreadable expression. "Sure, but not…" he seemed to have trouble expressing properly what he wanted to say for once. He finally finished lamely "… not when both Narn have the same status."

Londo looked puzzled at the Narn, his embarrassment tingeing his face actually a dark brown muddy color. Londo mulled the words over in his head until finally the penny dropped. Obviously Narn thought about the receiving partner in this as of a lower status.

"Oh, you should know me better, G'Kar. I vasn't offering wit'out expecting somet'ing in return. Vith me on my back and you in me it's pretty easy for me to get my own part in dis." To illustrate his words two brachiarti each cupped a cheek on the Narn's lower backside. "If you vant to allow me dat pleasure, dat is." Londo added as an afterthought but probably shouldn't have worried because G'Kar's eye rolled back into his head as he groaned deeply aroused.

"Of course I want to. Just…" he finally locked gazes again with the Centauri and although he didn't say anything else, Londo understood.

If Narn decided on this practice on status and taking into consideration that G'Kar had a very high status in the Narn society, then there was a large chance that he'd never allowed anyone else to do this before.

"I vill be careful." Londo nodded, hearts fluttering at the open show of trust G'Kar was putting in him right now. "Do you have…?"

G'Kar nodded and rummaged around under the pillows until he found a small bottle with a bright green color, which he must have placed there before. The oil it contained smelled odd, very intensive and earthy, but although it wasn't the most pleasant smell he'd ever encountered it somehow suited the Narn in front of him.

G'Kar obviously had done it this way before as he knew exactly how carefully he needed to proceed. Londo figured that the care he was showing was probably the one he wanted to get treated with himself, so he mirrored the movement with one of his brachiarti. When he started G'Kar tensed a little, concentration obviously disturbed by the unusual feeling, but then he finally relaxed enough to make this pleasurable for both of them. He might like the sensation or he was probably just willing to sacrifice this if it would get him Londo in return. Whatever it was, at one point Londo stopped caring as he urged the Narn on.

The following coupling was hard to describe. It began slow and careful, both of them trying to make this as pleasurable as possible, but soon they established a strange rhythm.

It soon left Londo begging G'Kar to do him harder and faster, as he managed to hit his pleasure centers inside on every stroke. It also left G'Kar begging for another brachiarti and then a third one, just as if he couldn't get enough of it. The sensations just blew both their minds at one point. Grunting, panting and thrusting furiously they climaxed in one shuddering, not distinguishable heap in the middle of the blankets and despite their very different physiologies even Dr. Franklin would have needed a while to find out where one began and the other stopped.

All in all it was pure, unadulterated bliss.

For a while they just lay there like that, covered in various body fluids neither male wanted to think about too closely. They both also wore identical silly grins, while nuzzling into each other's throats.

"That, my dear friend, vas amazing." Londo finally said panting and felt G'Kar chuckle against him.

"For once and be G'Quan my witness that I never thought that would ever happen, I have to agree with you completely."

They fell silent again until finally G'Kar tried to move.

Quickly Londo's brachiarti (which really shouldn't be able to recover that quickly due to Londo's age, but sometimes the universe was just full of wonders) curled around G'Kar's arms and his waist to hold him in place.

"Do not move yet."

G'Kar tensed a moment then relaxed, "We are both too old to fall asleep here, Mollari. Our backs will kill us in the morning." He yawned.

"That vill give us a good opportunity to bitch about it tomorrow. All dis agreeing is starting to freak me out anyway. Now go to sleep."

"Fine, Good night, Mollari."

"Good Night, G'Kar."

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 16****th**** January 2011**

…

**THE AFOREMENTIONED FOOD – Enjoy**

…

**Narn:**

**Breen** - _Narn, etc_ - Breen is a Narn dish that seems to reappear in many diverse and independent cultures. What the Narn call Breen is called Roopo Balls by the Centauri and Swedish Meatballs by humans. All told, it is known to at least 27 different species. So enjoy this little bit of home and enjoy a xenocuisine treat at the same time.

**Grout Head** - _Narn_ - Grout are ferocious animal native to Narn. Many Narn animals were killed or transplanted by the Centauri but some grout were reintroduced to Narn from a Centauri colony. Grout head resembles the human dish known as suckling pig.

**G'Quan Soup** - _Narn_ - Traditionally, this soup developed in Talree on Narn at a time when everyone hoarded what food they had. G'Quan asked each person to bring a vegetable and a bowl. The vegetables were boiled in water and then redistributed to each Narn to show that by making a small sacrifice for the common good, each Narn would benefit. Our soup is made from pasta, corn, Centauri crimson ruti pods (red potatoes), wyqlat (spinach), carrots, and a variety of seasonings.

**K'Wan** - _Narn_ - The k'wan is a type of crayfish that is labeled "semi-edible." The Centauri never developed a taste for it. The Narn experimented with K'wan and made them palatable. We hope that our k'wan, served with tujula tubes (Kielbasa sausages) and Centauri crimson ruti pods (red potatoes), is more than palatable. While the Narn often eat k'wan live, we will never do so except upon request.

**Leeb** Loaf - _Narn_ - The leeb is a Centauri bovine imported from the Centauri homeworld. Leeb loaf tastes rather like meatloaf.

**Lukrol** - _Narn_ - A pungent meat dish swimming in a rather greasy gruel. Very popular on Narn. You may ask for the gruel on the side if you prefer.

**Narn Spoo** - _Narn_ - The Narn adapted that Centauri staple, spoo (scallops), to their own tastes. Try both varieties and see which you prefer! We feature spoo (rasied in separate pens from the Centauri spoo) cooked with gollifs (mushrooms), tawloo fat (butter), and various seasonings.

**Blood-berry Juice** - _Narn_ - For the strong of heart.

**Taree** - _Narn_ - A ruby-colored wine drink made with taree juice (red wine), klaga bark (cinnamon), and other fruit juices.

**Centauri**

**Pinaldi** - _Centauri_ - A pastry filled with Centauri cheeses, foolash (like spinach), and irradiated watsuls (like our sun dried tomatoes).

**Jurbeen** - _Centauri_ - This dish is another way to serve the Centauri fish known as treel (smoked salmon). It is cooked with rikling weeds (asparagus), gilga peas, and cheese.

**Centauri Spoo** - _Centauri_ - Spoo is a staple of Centauri cuisine. Spoo are small, white, pasty creatures raised in pens with a damp, chilly climate so their skins can be properly pale. They travel in herds and can move as much as 15 cm/6 inches in a year. Their sighing is legendary. Centauri spoo is served in cubed sections to look as little as possible like spoo, which are said to be the ugliest creatures in the galaxy. We feature aged Centauri spoo (which are said to resemble scallops) with clam juice, garlic, olive oil, and zoolow eggs (like caviar or roe).

**Treel** - _Centauri_ - A green and white pasta-encrusted fish served in a tawloo fat sauce. It resembles pasta-encrusted salmon in a butter sauce.

**Zoolow** Fish - _Centauri_ - The zoolow fish is a fierce winged fish with seven rows of teeth. It can grow up to 3 meters/10 feet long. The Narn claim that zoolow fish originated on Narn. Our zoolow fish is cooked in a special sauce. It resembles ahi tuna in a white wine and horseradish sauce.

**Japoti** - _Centauri_ - A pastry with Junjoos and flibies (which resemble bananas and pecans) in a filo-type dough.

**Snicks** - _Centauri_ - Centauri tree nuts, such as doola nuts and flibies, covered with a crispy sweet coating.

**Brivari** - _Centauri_ - A clear red drink.


End file.
